Best Dare Ever
by lmaoxlovee
Summary: The traditional sleepover is here for eight best friends. Follow them as they make fun memories and play a simple game of truth or dare which includes Gabriella getting the dare that would change her life. Troyella one-shot!


**Just a one shot that I felt like writing, hope you like it:) Review!**

Gabriella, Troy, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, and Ryan were all at Sharpay and Ryan's house for their traditional sleepover. Every year the sleepover is held at one of their houses. This year, the Evans household got to host it. Taylor and Chad are happily going out. Also, Sharpay and Zeke are together. As for Kelsi and Ryan…nobody really knows. And Troy and Gabriella, they are best friends and totally oblivious to their feelings.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Sharpay yelled from her large walk in closet.

"What is it Shar? What's wrong?" Gabriella questioned as her and the other girls came rushing into the room filled with pink.

"I can't find my matching pajama pants for this top! Oh my god, I'm gonna hyperventilate." She exclaimed as her hand met her heart.

"Relax, it's all pink. Any of these bottoms would match." Taylor cooed softly as she rubbed Sharpay's back.

The boys were in Ryan's room changing into their pajamas, getting ready for the fun night ahead of them.

"I h..have to fi..find them." Sharpay's breathing slowed, "they're pink and silky!"

"Okay girls, split up and search!" Taylor yelled as she gestured around the closet.

After 8 long minutes, Kelsi jumped up from a pile of clothes in the corner, "found them!"

Sharpay squealed and grabbed the silky pants from Kelsi's hand. She hugged Kelsi then, acting as if nothing happened, "I'll be in the bathroom changing."

"Wooooow." Gabriella was amazed at her friend. Well, that was Sharpay for yah.

After they all finished getting dressed, the girls made their way down to the basement theatre, to find all the guys sprawled out in different areas of the large room chowing down on any food they could find.

"I'm glad to see you guys haven't hesitated in making yourselves comfortable." Sharpay said sarcastically as she plopped down on one of the couches next to Zeke.

"Yugh, yew shewd twi dese spacy cheeos!" Chad said with a full mouth.

"I have no idea what you said honey." Taylor replied as she said on the opposite couch next to Chad.

Chad gulped and repeated, "I said, yah, you should try these spicy cheetos."

"Oh my lord, you even have some in your afro!" Taylor said as she began picking pieces out of his hair.

At that, everyone else in the room broke out laughing. Gabriella, still trying to catch her breath, went to sit on the floor next to Troy, since everywhere else was taken.

"Hey, want a twizzler?" Troy asked as he stuck one out to her.

"No thanks, I don't like those. They don't seem to have any flavor." She replied.

"What?! No flavor?! You're crazy." He exclaimed as he stuck another one in his mouth. Boys and their food.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Kelsi spoke up from her spot next to Ryan.

"Movie?" Ryan questioned.

"Nah, it's too early. We'll watch a scary movie later in the night!" Chad said excitedly as the other guys yelped in enthusiasm. The girls just groaned, not wanting to argue about it…not yet anyway.

"Oh! I have an idea, how about we play a game?" Sharpay said mischievously.

"What kinda game?" Zeke smiled, knowing that look on her face all too well.

Every one started shouting their game of choice.

"Twister!"

"Monopoly!"

"Scrabble?"

"Hide and seek!" Chad.

"Indoor basketball!"

"Pillowfight?"

"Eating contest!"

"Shut up all of you!" Sharpay stood up, "all of those games are fun, but I have a better one in mind…truth or dare."

"What's truth or dare got that hide and seek doesn't?" Chad said, also standing up.

Sharpay shot Chad a death glare then continued, "all in for truth or dare, say 'Sharpay is gorgeous'!

"Shar..wait a second, I'm not falling for that!" Troy said as he threw a twizzler at Sharpay who jumped out of the way.

"Okay, okay, say 'I.' She said.

"I."

"I."

"I."

"I."

"I."

"I."

"Chad..come on." Taylor said as she nudged Chad's stubborn shoulder.

"Fine, I." He surrendered.

"Okay, everyone get in a circle on the floor." Sharpay directed and everyone obliged.

"Shouldn't we make some rules, just in case it gets too extreme?" Kelsi spoke up.

"Fine, if you choose dare and someone dares you to do something too extreme, then it can be put aside and another dare will be chosen." Sharpay said as she looked around at everyone, they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Who wants to go first?" Gabriella questioned.

Ryan smirked, "I will! Hmmm….I dare Sharpay to paint her nails black."

"What?! Heeeell no. I don't do black, I'm a pink person." The blonde refused.

"It's a dare, you have to do it. I happen to know you have some in your room too." Ryan smiled evilly.

Sharpay huffed and stormed off upstairs. She returned a few minutes later with the nail polish and as everyone watched amused, she quickly spread the polish on each of her fingernails.

"Happy?!" She exclaimed as she stood up and threw the nail polish in the nearest trash can as everyone laughed.

"Who wants to go next?" Kelsi chimed.

"Me!" Taylor smiled, "I dare Chad to go 4 hours without eating anything."

"Tay! How could you!" Chad gasped.

"Oh cooome on, it's just 4 hours. It's not that bad." She defended.

Chad crossed his arms and pouted like a child, Taylor gave him a quick kiss and assured him he wouldn't die. Then, Zeke said he wanted to go next.

25 minutes passed as almost everyone had to go through excruciating dares and also had to answer some embarrassing truths. So far, the gang had found out Zeke used to leave cookies at his third grade teachers house because he had a crush on her, Kelsi peed in her pants when she almost crashed into a tree while skiing, and Ryan used to enjoy Sharpay dressing him up in her dresses. Also, Chad had to go outside in his boxers and yell as loud as he could, 'goodnight moon! I love you!' And Taylor had to eat twenty pieces of gum in under one minute. All that was left was Troy and Gabriella.

Sharpay smirked as she looked between Troy and Gabriella mischievously. She looked at Taylor who also had a knowing smile on her face, "Gabi, truth or dare?"

The brunette thought about it before answering, "dare."

Sharpay looked amused, "I dare you to kiss Troy."

The whole room became silent as Gabriella's mouth dropped open.

"Wh..what?" Gabi stuttered.

"I dare you to ki-" Sharpay began but was cut off.

"I heard what you said! Sharpay!" Gabriella exclaimed worriedly, not daring to look at Troy and what his response was.

"I dared you, go on now, swap some spit." Sharpay smiled.

"Tay.." Gabriella pleaded, looking for back up.

"Sorry Gabi." The truth is, Taylor would have dared the same thing.

Gabriella finally turned to Troy who was looking at Sharpay in shock. But as Gabriella turned her head towards him, he was snapped out of his daze and back into reality. Gabriella shot him a nervous look.

"Troy…" She began.

"I..it's okay Gabs, a dare's a dare." Troy smiled, assuring her. Secretly, he was excited.

As Gabriella began to lean in, she couldn't help the butterflies that began to form in the pit of her stomach. She was so close to him now, she could feel his breath on her lips. Three…two…one. Before another thought could reach her mind, a sudden warmth came over her. She could feel Troy's warm lips on hers. Tingles and chills rushed through her body as she slowly lifted her arms around his neck. It was as if there was no one else in the room, just her and Troy. After a few seconds, they parted for breath, neither one of them wanting to let go just yet. A smile creeped onto Troy's lips as he put his forehead against Gabriella's who was also grinning.

"Ew." Chad's voice entered both of their ears as they pulled apart, realizing they were being watched by all their friends.

"Friggin' finally!" Taylor squealed as Sharpay started bouncing up and down excitedly.

"So, have you finally realized what we've been saying all this time about you guys? That your not just friends?" Sharpay said as she punched Troy's shoulder in accomplishment.

Troy and Gabriella shared a quick glance before Troy pulled Gabi closer, "best dare ever."

**REVIEW PLEASE:)!!**


End file.
